


Zen's NSFW Tumblr Prompts

by zen_fox



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zen_fox/pseuds/zen_fox
Summary: Kandreil, Kandrew, and Kevineil drabbles as requested on my Tumblr: the NSFW edition.





	1. INDEX

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something (Kandreil, Kandrew, and Kevineil only) you can do so [here](https://onlycareaboutexy.tumblr.com/). Each chapter functions as a separate story, and the relevant pairing is listed in the chapter title. 
> 
> The first chapter will function as an index of sorts for the actual prompts, but all other chapters will contain 1000-word drabbles.

1\. **Kevineil**  — [Possessive, jealous top!Neil and bottom Kevin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/30986673) (for @anon)  
2\. **Andreil** (Kandreil context) — [Neil and Andrew contemplate Kevin topping](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/31134492) (for @anon)  
3\. **Kandrew** — [Kevin, Andrew, and dirty talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/31433994) (for @neilminyards)  
4\. **Kevineil** — [Neil has a praise kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/31542879) (for @anon)  
5\. **Kandrew** — [Soft sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/31622316) (for @anon)  
6\. **Kandrew** — Ass eating, [pt. 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/32060766), [pt. 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/32060844) (for @anon)  
7\. **Kandrew** — Court sex, [pt. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/34014189), [pt. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/34056251), [pt. 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/34095866) (for @charlie-burton)  
8\. **Kandreil** — [Neil sandwiched between his boyfriends + praise kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/34573644) (for @egglorru)


	2. KEVINEIL — possessive top!neil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** bottom kevin, top neil, neil gets jealous and possessive.  
> 

"This," Neil says, tone as silky as Kevin's ever heard it, "Has to stop."

"What has to stop?" Kevin asks. He genuinely has no idea, though from the way Neil is looking at him, it's probably... Not good.

Well.

It's at least _partially_ not good; there is annoyance in his gaze, yes, but there's also fire, the burning embers between them that could never be extinguished by something as small and petty as irritation, and that...

That's very good.

It's the best thing he knows.

Neil looks at him for a long moment, trying to determine if he's lying or not.Kevin rolls his eyes and holds out a hand.

"Neil, _what_?"

Neil catches his hand and steps in between Kevin and the desk, resting his ass against it so that he's settled himself in between Kevin's knees. Kevin looks up at him, other hand resting on Neil's hip, his thumb wiggling under the shirt and pressing into his stomach, feeling out the line of muscle there.

Once Neil has arranged the two of them to his liking, his hand falls to the nape of Kevin's neck— not pulling his hair, not even digging his fingers in, but Kevin can tell by the way he's holding himself and the way he's looking down at Kevin that he's in one of _those_ moods. 

He wants to play.

Knowing Neil, though, it's not _only_ play; Neil never does anything for just one reason. (It's one of the things Kevin loves most about him.)

"What?"

He repeats the question, and Neil's fingers card through his hair, nails catching at the roots as he drags them from the nape of Kevin's neck over the crown of his head and forward to his hairline.

" _Flirting_ ," Neil says, fingertips dragging over Kevin's forehead and the bridge of his nose before pressing lightly against his lips, pulling the lower one down. "With that second-rate prick Vance. He doesn't even deserve his place on the line, Kevin. He doesn't give a shit about the game."

Kevin knows, and agrees, so he doesn't understand where Neil is coming from with this. He'd only been talking to Vance to—

Oh. _Oh._

"Not every guy I yell at is someone I want to fuck. I yell at almost everyone. I want to fuck very few. _Very_ few, Neil," he adds, but Neil doesn't look placated.

"You took a personal interest in him."

"I took a personal interest in him because I am personally interested to find out if he's genuinely not invested or if there's something else going on so that I can make a decision on whether or not we need to get him the fuck off our team. _Neil_ ," he says, and his voice turns soft then: quiet, urgent. "I don't want him."

He refrains from adding that the idea is laughable: Vance, with his terrible hair and lazy attitude and pretty face is not the type of person who could occupy any position in Kevin's life besides, perhaps, a cog in the machine... Or a wrench, as the case may be.

Kevin doesn't —couldn't— want him, but he's pretty sure trying to explain that to Neil now would make him feel stupid instead of reassured.

Kevin has a different plan in mind.

"I don't want him," he repeats, pressing his face into the front of Neil's shirt for a moment to inhale the scent of him: detergent and body-wash and the slight burn of smoke underneath it all. "I want you."

Kevin wants him so much it hums through him, the harmonics of his cells in perfect sync with Neil's, on the court and off it. They are _partners_. The prospect of someone like Vance coming between them is inconceivable.

" _Show me_ ," Neil says, and when Kevin looks up, the fire in his gaze has built to an inferno. "Show me you want me, Kevin," he says, voice already starting to crack, something which sends heat pulsing all the way along Kevin's spine, building between his legs. "Show me how much."

"Tell me how."

Neil's moan is bitten-down, and he lets go of Kevin's hand at last to cup his jaw in both hands and tip his face up.

"Suck me off," he says, and Kevin feels goosebumps break out all along his shoulders.

" _Fuck_ , Neil." Kevin shoves Neil's shirt upwards so he can press kisses to his stomach, to scars and smooth skin, scrabbling at his jeans to get them undone, his hands unusually clumsy from the heat in Neil's voice and his eyes and his _skin_.

"I want your mouth _first_ ," Neil clarifies, fingers sliding back along the line of Kevin's jaw before working into his hair and tugging with the exact perfect strength to make him shiver.

"Afterwards, I'm going to push you down on our bed... And I'm going to eat you out until you're begging, Kev," he says, and there's a rasp in his voice now, which is probably coming from the fact that Kevin's working his tongue against him through the worn-thin fabric of his boxers, trying to taste his cock through the material.

"And then," Neil continues, even breathier as he tugs his underwear down and presses his lips to the tip of his hard cock, "Then I'm going to fuck you, Kevin. I'm going to remind you who you belong to."

Kevin's moan is only partly to let the sensation roll over Neil's cock as he sucks him down; the other part is just because he doesn't have the energy to hold it back.

He doesn't have the desire to hold back, either: not when he wants this, them, _him_ , not when the thought of it has him squirming on the chair as he takes Neil all the way to the base, not when Neil's fucking roughly into his mouth.

How could he, when the sound of Neil's voice breaking on _I love you_ and _Kevin_ and _Mine_ feels like the only home he's ever known?


	3. (K)ANDREIL — neil and andrew contemplate kevin topping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** Andreil ([Kandreil Continuation verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/905478)), and the night before Kevin's first time topping Andrew.

"Let's go to see Kevin tonight."

Neil's halfway through his Calculus homework when Andrew walks into the dorm and says _that_ , arms folded across his chest as he leans against the doorframe. It's half past eleven already (night practice isn't as fun without Kevin, and Neil has been skipping, occasionally), so it's about the very last thing Neil's expecting.

More importantly, Kevin won't be expecting them, but... Neil's not going to pass up the chance to see him, and he's pretty confident Kevin won't say no. They probably shouldn't drop in unannounced, though, so he reaches for his phone—

"No."

Neil freezes automatically at the word, hand pressed against his pocket.

"Okay," he says, because although they've become fewer as the years go by, Andrew's _No_ s will always be okay to him. Still: "What's going on, Andrew?"

Andrew is not a fan of surprises, and while Kevin is slightly less suspicious of them, it's still unlike Andrew to want to organise something involving one. Andrew says nothing for a moment, but Neil has plenty of patience when it comes to him (to them). A moment later, Andrew steps inside, locking the door behind him.

"I want Kevin to fuck me," Andrew says, and Neil briefly almost chokes on his tongue.

" _Oh_ ," is all he says, because right now it's all he _can_ say, all of the blood in his body shooting downwards and pooling in his groin. The thought of that —of watching them, touching them, hearing them— sets his veins on fire.

Andrew takes him in, then his eyes roll upwards briefly.

"Predictable," is all he says, but there's a flicker of amusement around his lips as he makes his way over to Neil, stopping just shy of his chair. "I want to ask him. But not on the phone. If we tell him we are coming, he will know there is something up. He will ask what, and _you_ will have to either worry him until we get there, or lie. I want to see his face when I ask."

"He'll say yes," Neil says, the words slipping out of his mouth before he can stop them, and Andrew's gaze sharpens in response.

"You know something."

While it's not a demand, it's definitely an invitation.

"He told me," Neil says, quietly praying that Kevin won't mind him telling Andrew this... But if the night ends where he thinks it will, he's fairly confident Kevin won't be too unhappy. "After you and me."

For a moment, Neil thinks Andrew might ask for more information, but he only catches Neil's face in his hands and tilts it upwards, looking from his flushed cheeks down to his tented sweats, then brushes his thumbs over Neil's mouth. Neil makes a low, helpless sound, and has to work very hard not to lick at Andrew's skin.

"You want this."

It's not really a question, because by now Andrew can read him well enough to know the truth, but Neil nods anyway.

" _Yes_. For both of you. And."

He swallows, wondering if he can ask... But in the end, he can't stop himself.

"Can I be with you?"

Kevin had asked the same question, and the answer had been yes, but Neil knows it's different with Andrew and Kevin: in the same way Wymack had bodily reminded Neil of someone he was desperate to forget, so might Kevin remind Andrew of things he does not want to remember. It's a big step for him, and Andrew struggles so much with being seen... Having them both there might be too much for him.

If he can't handle the two of them being there for this, can't handle being watched that way, Neil will understand.

But Andrew just says—

"Yes."

—and Neil's chest gets so tight he forgets how to breathe.

He slides his hands up and into Andrew's hair and pulls him down until his lips are just a breath away, and that's how he remembers.

"You're still amazing."

He thinks Andrew kisses him to shut him up as much as anything else, though there is so much want in it that it makes Neil's head swim and grow fuzzy.

"I want to blow you." Andrew bites the words into his mouth, and Neil shivers.

"Yes," he breathes, "Andrew, _yes_."

Andrew drops to his knees and catches his hips, pulling him to the edge of the chair. Neil reaches for him again, but Andrew takes his hands and settles them on the chair behind his ass.

"No touching," he says, and the fact that there's no tension or apprehension in his eyes as he says it leaves something singing in Neil's chest. He curls his fingers obediently around the edge of the chair, says _Okay_ , and then lifts his hips so Andrew can tug his sweats down and wrap a hand around his aching cock.

Andrew's mouth was one of the first true pleasures Neil had ever felt, and it still undoes him every single time. Feeling Andrew's lips close around the head of his cock, Neil bites back a little whimper, but it's pointless when that whimper escapes a moment later as Andrew swallows him down.

It's an effort to keep his hands on the chair as Andrew retreats to mouth to the tip of his cock, and more an effort when Andrew flattens his tongue underneath it and just _holds_ him there, looking up at Neil. His eyes are so dark with lust that Neil almost comes on the spot.

He shivers, watching Andrew watching him, and wondering what it is he sees.

Neil himself sees stars when he comes, but he feels only Andrew: his lips, his tongue, his hands, his breath, _him him him_... Until finally, Neil feels him retreat. He tugs his sweats back upwards as Andrew stands, and steps back.

"You don't want to—?"

"No," Andrew says, but he takes Neil's hand on the way to the car.

Neil's skin hums louder than the engine all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that lovely anon who requested to know what happened the time Neil and Andrew talked (and not only talked) about how Andrew wanted Kevin to fuck him.
> 
> And yes— home for Neil now is wherever the three of them are together. He realised that pretty shortly after Kevin left Fox Tower.
> 
> (Andrew is just beginning to figure that out now.)


	4. KANDREW — dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @[neilminyards](http://neilminyards.tumblr.com/). I promised, din't I? ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** Kandrew and dirty talk.  
> 

"Kevin."

One word, and Kevin knows something's up.

One word, and he knows that something is Andrew's dick.

That warms something in him beyond arousal: the knowledge that even apart, they're still so connected.

" _Andrew_."

For all of the romance of feeling connected to him, there _is_ still arousal; Kevin can already feel blood racing downwards. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and tries not to look like he's getting hard in the middle of a traffic jam.

"Where are you?"

"In bed," Andrew says.

"With your hand in your pants?" Kevin teases, receiving low huff in response which could be either annoyance, or amusement, or arousal; _that_ he can't ascertain without seeing Andrew's face, and it kills him.

"I am not wearing pants."

....All of the above, then.

Kevin can count on one hand the number of times since graduation that Andrew's been the one to initiate phone-sex. It would fucking figure that it would have to happen when he was in the car —trapped in the backlog behind some moron who decided to cause a four-car pile-up— and should have been home an hour ago.

"Lucky you," Kevin says. "I'm stuck on the road behind some stupid accident, otherwise I'd have ditched mine too the second I picked up your call." He glances around to make sure nobody's close enough to hear Andrew's words, then opts for caution and turns the volume down anyway.

"You sound good," he says, aiming for sultry, and mostly coming off desperate. "You feel good?"

"I feel my dick," Andrew says, and Kevin bites his lip to hold in his groan, letting his eyes fall shut— it doesn't matter a damn anyway, since there are fifty cars in front, and not a single one of them is moving.

Five minutes from his building and the peace to enjoy this call properly, but instead he's _here_.

"Jesus, Andrew," he says quietly. "I wish I was there. Would you let me touch you?"

"Yes," Andrew says; there's no hesitation, and the speed of the response gets Kevin so hot so fast that he's dizzy for a couple of seconds. He digs the tips of his fingers into the wheel and tries not to give into the temptation to adjust the pants he wishes he weren't wearing.

"God," Kevin breathes. "I would, too. I'd touch you everywhere you let me. I'd kiss your throat and your chest and I'd suck you off," he says, hearing Andrew's sharp intake of breath on the other end, and feeling a fresh wave of arousal roll through him. "Can I get you off like this? I can't—I _can't_ , here," he admits; he hates that, but it's too public, and when he closes his eyes and thinks about it, instead of Andrew's pleasure-struck face, all he can see is the headline _Car-astrophe for Exy Superstar: Day's Dramatic Scandal_. But he still wants—

"I still want to hear you," he says quietly. "Because I wish I were with you. I wish I had my hand around your cock and that I could feel how hard you are. I wish you could bite marks into my neck that I'll have to come up with excuses for tomorrow. I wish I could taste your skin and feel your heartbeat under my lips. I wish I could feel the weight of your cock pressing into my mouth and down my throat. I wish I could feel you put your hand there and feel it in me. I wish I could watch you and see if you're getting off thinking about this," he says, and his voice sounds wrecked, despite his hands staying firmly on the wheel. "Andrew, are you?"

" _Yes_ ," Andrew says— breathless, voice tight, and Kevin chokes back a groan.

"I wish I could fuck you," Kevin says, almost losing himself to the fantasy of it. "I wish I could get you on your knees and lick my way up your thighs, open you with my mouth, with my fingers, get you worked up until you're shaking, and then fuck into you slow, just like you like. It'd drive us both crazy, because you always feel so good, Andrew—" (then there's a bitten-down sound Kevin's nearly sure didn't come from him) "—and I'd want to make you come so fucking badly... And when you did, you'd take me with you."

He knows Andrew's come, then: he can _feel_ it, from the sound Andrew makes and the telling silence that follows, from the phantom sensation around his cock.

"We will speak later," Andrew says, and the call cuts off.

Kevin's left in the car feeling more alone than he has since that first night by himself in his apartment: missing PSU, and all it holds.

With the accident finally clears, it takes less than five minutes to get back, though it's another five for Kevin to make sure to arrange his kit bag to cover his crotch. (The weight of it pressing into his still-hard cock is as much a curse as a blessing.) As soon as he gets inside the apartment, he dumps his bag, then strokes himself through his pants as he makes his way to the bedroom, wondering if it would be weird or not to call Andrew once he finally gets stripped off.

It takes him several long seconds to figure out he's not going to have to when he spots Andrew: naked, and propped back against his pillows.

"I did not say _whose_ bed," he points out.

Kevin crosses the space between them in three strides, landing on the covers with his knees either side of Andrew's thighs, hands on the headboard. Andrew looks up at him, the corner of his mouth lifting in a lazy smile, then takes Kevin's hands and guides them to cup Andrew's jaw.

"It seems," he says, his voice low and pleased and full of sex, "That your wishes will come true after all, Kevin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world needs more Kandrew.


	5. KEVINEIL — neil's praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** kevineil where neil has a praise kink  
> 

The first time it happens, Kevin's balls-deep in Neil. Stretched out on his back, hands gripping the headboard, he's all on display for Kevin from thick cock to tightly-clenched fists, and the words roll out before Kevin even realises he's spoken.

"You're so fucking pretty, Neil. God, you're so beautiful."

He feels it before he sees it— Neil's whole body tightens up around him, and he _shivers_ , clenching his eyes shut and pressing his face into his bicep.

" _Kevin_ ," he gasps, then he's coming, and for a while Kevin's a little too distracted to muse on anything but how good he feels.

The second time it happens, they're watching videos of their next opponent: Kevin's sprawled in the beanbag with Neil tucked against his chest, Kevin's arms around his waist and Neil's head resting back against his shoulder. It's Neil who spots that their goalkeeper lags in the bottom-right corner; Kevin, who had been more concerned about their backliners, had missed it.

"Good catch, baby," Kevin says, pressing his lips to the edge of Neil's hairline, and there it is again: that little shiver, that reflexive little blush and the downturn of his eyes.

"Thank you." His voice is soft, but he puts all his strength into the way he squeezes Kevin's arms against him with his own.

A moment later his gaze is clear and refocused on the screen, though Kevin sees nothing but Neil for the rest of the night.

The third time it happens is a test; post-practice, only the two of them in the locker room, it continues to prey on Kevin's mind. It's never difficult to find things to compliment Neil on, because Kevin thinks he's amazing— he wouldn't have recruited Neil two years ago if he didn't believe he had the potential to make it all the way to the top. That's the reason Kevin is hard on him, because compliments won't improve his game; only critique will do that, and to waste time on sugar-coating it feels like an insult to them both.

Still. Perhaps praise can improve something... Else.

They're still stripping off their gear when Kevin grazes his fingers along the length of Neil's bare spine.

"You did well out there tonight," he says, and there it is again: that little shiver, that little blush— How did he go this long without noticing it?

"I fucked up the last drill," Neil says, and Kevin hums, catching Neil's hips and using them to pull Neil back against him.

"Yes," Kevin says, because he'll never lie to Neil, not about something as important as that. Neil relaxes against his body at the words, looking up over his shoulder at Kevin, and the expression on his face is somewhere between pleased and bothered.

"You did," Kevin continues. "Your shots were sloppy and sub-standard because you were tired... And you were tired because you'd worked so hard earlier." Kevin dips his head and licks along the shell of Neil's ear, wringing another shiver out of him, his hands dropping so his fingers can dig into Kevin's thighs. "And _then_ , baby— You were so good."

"Yeah?" Neil says, and there's something so eager and needy in his voice that it makes desire twist and burn in Kevin's stomach.

" _Yes_ ," he says, and when Neil rubs his ass against Kevin's cock, he has his confirmation: Neil Josten has a praise kink, and Kevin...

Kevin has a Neil kink.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you're running?" He keeps his voice casual, but it makes absolutely no difference: Neil still shifts against him, and the hitch in his breath is clear in the silence of the cavernous tiled room. "All determination and passion and desperation. That's what I saw on that video all those years ago, and that was what I wanted.

"You looked a little different, then," Kevin says, and Neil gives a laugh that is all bitterness, one that has Kevin pushing him away so that he can press Neil's back against the locker to look at him, so he can catch Neil's hair in his hands and tug, making Neil look back.

" _Don't_."

"Different," Neil mocks, and Kevin puts one hand over his mouth.

"Don't," he repeats. "When have I ever lied to you, Neil?"

It only takes Neil a minute to realise he'll come up empty no matter how long he considers it.

(Besides which, Kevin's hand is still over his mouth.)

"You were beautiful then, and you're beautiful now. Sometimes I look at you and it's all I can do to keep my hands off you. I want to pull your hair and kiss your infuriating mouth and bite that pretty throat you keep showing me. From the first day you let me see, I wanted to lick along your scars and feel you shake from it, wanted to push your hips down into the bed and suck your cock until you were begging me to let you come."

Neil's eyes have gone glassy above Kevin's fingers, and when he takes his hand away, his breath comes in little gasps.

"You're perfect, Neil." He runs his fingers along the length of Neil's throat, over his scars, over the outline of his muscles. They stop at the waistband of his shorts, though his palm presses against Neil's cock where it strains against the fabric. Neil chokes back a moan, then seems to realise he doesn't have to curb it.

The next one is louder, though this time Kevin's fingers are wrapped around bare skin, palm dragging over the wet head of his cock, mouth at Neil's ear telling him that he's beautiful, perfect, that he makes Kevin crazy, that this is all he's ever wanted, that he'll never let him go, and he needs to see Neil come apart.

"Come for me," he whispers.

When Neil does, Kevin whispers _Beautiful_ against his mouth, and it feels like he's the one ripping at the seams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only about half of what I wanted to write, so I guess there'll be a part two of this eventually, too. I just die about these jerks being happy together, okay?


	6. KANDREW — soft sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** Soft sex between Andrew and Kevin.  
> 

"Kevin," Andrew says: insistent, but not urgent.

Kevin drags teeth over Andrew's pulse again, giving a quiet, inquisitive hum.

"Mm?"

"You are teasing," Andrew says, jaw clenched enough that the tendons on his neck stand out.

Kevin nips lightly at those, too.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"I would _like_ you to fuck me," Andrew says.

Kevin gives a quiet huff of laughter and kisses back up to his mouth.

"I am."

"Letting you have control was a mistake," Andrew says, but his fingers trace over Kevin's throat, his chest, his stomach, making no move to push him away.

"Take it back if you want."

It's part challenge, part offer, and Andrew tips Kevin's chin up to look at him, gaze all fire as his fingers dig into Kevin's jaw.

"No," he says.

Kevin's chest hurts at that— everything does. The only thing that makes it better is kissing Andrew until the two of them are breathless, until Andrew's hips are lifting off the bed to rut against Kevin's stomach, the wet head of his cock catching and dragging across Kevin's skin, making them both groan.

"Andrew," Kevin breathes, touch light and reverent as he traces along Andrew's lip with his thumb. "God, Andrew."

His voice is embarrassingly rough, wrecked, but Andrew seems to approve: his lids drop, and he sinks his teeth into his lip just above Kevin's thumb, his upper lip grazing Kevin's skin. Kevin makes a choked, desperate sound, and Andrew seems to like that, too: he works his fingers into Kevin's hair and pulls lightly to signal his growing impatience, and when Kevin dips his head again to press kisses to his throat, Andrew sighs and smooths his fingers over the crown of Kevin's head.

He kisses random patterns across Andrew's chest— the valley between his pectorals, the ticklish spot on his right side, the sharp pink points of his nipples, the slope of his collar-bone, the cage of his ribs. Andrew pets him through all of it, eyes closed, breathing slow and steady... Except when it _catches_ : when Kevin's tongue swipes across the tip of his nipple, when his teeth clip across the thin skin above his rib.

" _Teasing_ ," Andrew says again, so Kevin scoots down to take the head of Andrew's cock into his mouth. Then Andrew doesn't say anything for a while, just shivers under Kevin's lips and drags his fingers through Kevin's hair, making him as much a wreck on the outside as he feels on the inside.

His gaze flicks upwards as his fingers creep up the inside of Andrew's thighs —checking, checking, checking— only _certain_ when he sees Andrew tip back his head and sigh when they reach his entrance. Kevin hums around his cock then, pleased on every possible level, and there's so much warmth in his chest that he doesn't care about breathing for a few seconds, so he uses the time to take Andrew all the way down.

Andrew's fingers tighten in his hair; there's a sound that could be Kevin's name and might just be a moan, but which is _definitely_ all pleasure, so Kevin pulls off enough that he can see where they've abandoned the lube, the tip of Andrew's cock still between his lips. The sound Andrew makes at that is a growling laugh that lights Kevin up from his heart to his cock to his toes, and he wants, he wants _so much_... And Andrew is giving it to him, opening up around his slick fingers.

His breathing's not so steady now. No part of him is steady now, and no part of Kevin, either: the only solid thing is the connection between them— the jolt he feels in his stomach when Andrew's gaze meets his, the sensation of Andrew's cock twitching on his tongue, the tightness of his body around Kevin's fingers and the way he shoves back on them when he wants more and is too impatient to wait for it.

Kevin pulls off his cock and rests his cheek against Andrew's hipbone, nuzzling there and then at his thigh as he watches his fingers disappear into Andrew's body before reappearing, dragging ragged breaths with them every time. The prospect of replacing them with his cock is increasingly appealing, then Andrew growls _Kevin_ , and it's the only thing he can think about.

He gives a final lick to Andrew's cock before settling on his knees between Andrew's splayed thighs, taking his hands away only to catch Andrew's hips and lift him up into his lap. Andrew settles one ankle on his shoulder and hooks the other around his waist; Kevin presses a kiss above the bone, dragging his fingertips over Andrew's stomach.

"Good?"

This time, it's part reassurance, and part the _need_ for reassurance, so Andrew's hoarse _Yes_ is everything in the world that Kevin wants.

He takes his time sliding into him, watching the tiny changes in Andrew's expression: drawn brows and wet lips and flushed cheeks. Kevin revels in that, and in the fact that Andrew doesn't try to hide them from him, in the fact that after a minute one strong hand closes around the nape of his neck and pulls Kevin down for a kiss that leaves them both gasping.

It's slow until it's not, gentle until it isn't, waiting until it won't, and then it's just them— together and together and together, closer and closer to each other and to the edge.

Andrew drops first, but only because Kevin's trying to keep himself in one piece until that happens... And then the sight of it, the feel of it, the _knowledge_ of it, and Kevin's losing everything except his connection to this and to them.

The world is hazy-white for a while: peaceful, quiet, and warm.

Afterwards, Andrew curls around his back, stroking over Kevin's side and stomach, pressing kisses to the nape of his neck.

They sleep, and the last thing Kevin remembers is the feeling of Andrew's fingers threaded with his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was about as soft as I could make it within the thousand words. I hurt myself with this one; I love them _so much_.


	7. KANDREW — ass eating, pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** kandrew — jocks + ass eating

Kevin's reading, crashed out on the couch, when Andrew comes in; his gaze flicks up briefly in acknowledgement but returns to his page a moment later, fully expecting Andrew to turn on his awful music or maybe a game, but instead he perches himself in the chair opposite. It takes Kevin a little while to realise Andrew's not doing anything but staring, then he blinks up at him over the top of his book.

"Problem?"

"No," Andrew says, and Kevin thinks for a minute.

"What's the opposite of a problem, but isn't a solution?"

"Is that a riddle?"

"No, it's me wondering why 'problem' doesn't have a direct antonym," Kevin says, and Andrew rolls his eyes.

"You put your mental effort into all the wrong things," he says, then gets out of his chair to cross the space between them, pausing for a moment before settling across Kevin's thighs. Kevin's breath catches in his throat and he abandons his book to the floor, reaching for Andrew's hair, but Andrew catches his wrists on the way there, redirecting them to his hips.

"It's just— this is very definitely the opposite of a problem," Kevin says, leaning forward to press his lips to the corner of Andrew's jaw. "There should be a word for that."

"The word is _hush_ ," Andrew says, and then kisses him, slipping his arms around Kevin's neck and leaning forward on his knees to rub against him a little, making Kevin groan against his mouth.

"Andrew, god," Kevin breathes, and Andrew bites at his lip.

"I have something to show you," he says, and Kevin glances towards the door.

"Is it the kind of thing you should show me in the bedroom?"

Andrew contemplates that for a moment before putting his hands on Kevin's shoulders and pushing himself to his feet; he holds out a hand to help Kevin up, but when Kevin takes it, he doesn't let go as he leads the way to their room. Surprises are infrequent with Andrew, which Kevin is more than fine with— he's not really a _surprise_ sort of person, but by this point, he trusts Andrew's intentions, trusts that he would only spring something on Kevin if it's something he would like.

... And he does like Andrew nudging him to sit on the bed. He likes Andrew crawling into his lap, too; likes Andrew kissing him, likes Andrew pushing him flat onto his back. He likes it when Andrew bites at his mouth and pins his hands above his head. He likes the feel of Andrew grinding his hardening cock against Kevin's, likes when he breathes shakily into Kevin's mouth.

He likes all of it, including when Andrew takes his hands again and guides them down to his ass.

"Andrew," Kevin says, and squeezes, feeling Andrew shiver over him.

"Jeans off," Andrew says, and Kevin moves his hands to the fly of Andrew's before it occurs to him to ask—

"Yours or mine?"

"Both," Andrew says, and Kevin kisses him again, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants before working them open slowly. Andrew has to slip off his lap to shed them, and when he does—

When he does, it occurs to Kevin that he'd forgotten Andrew said he had something to _show_ him; he swallows heavily and just _stares_ as Andrew strips them off.

"Is this okay?" Andrew asks; there's no hesitation or tremble in his voice, but there's just enough tension around his eyes that Kevin reaches out to brush his fingertips down Andrew's side.

He stops just short of the fancy jock he's wearing, but he's itching to run his fingers over the fabric, to press his _mouth_ to it, to make Andrew feel the way he's feeling right now. There are straps _everywhere_ , and it occurs to Kevin that he could snap them when he had Andrew's cock halfway down his throat.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "Every part of you is okay. God, I want you so fucking much, Andrew."

It's a rough confession, though it seems to settle Andrew a little; he leans over Kevin to tug off his shirt so he can press a kiss to his collar-bone, then starts working on his pants. 

"...I do feel a little bad I'm not wearing anything as interesting as you today," Kevin admits, because he hadn't been expecting this, and all he has on is plain black shorts.

"Today," Andrew repeats, and Kevin's stomach does a tiny one-two step in his gut.

"Okay, yeah: _today_."

It's not quite a promise, but it's a suggestion, and that's enough to be going on with when Andrew's mouth is teasing at his navel and his hands are pulling Kevin's jeans down his thighs.

"I want to blow you," Andrew says, and Kevin nods immediately, fingers curling into his hair.

"Yes, _god_."

Andrew sends a look upwards as he laps at Kevin's cock through his underwear.

"And I want you to eat me out."

Kevin's whole body shivers at the words, at Andrew _wanting_.

"Fuck, yes," he breathes, watching Andrew's pupils grow at his eagerness, at his want. "Come up here, you can sit over me."

"On your face?" Andrew says, the faintest hint of amusement bleeding into his tone, and Kevin rolls his eyes.

"You're a dick," he says, as Andrew finally tugs off his shorts and curls a hand around Kevin's cock, making him gasp.

"It does not seem to deter you any," he says, and then shifts around until his knees are resting just under Kevin's arms.

It really doesn't deter him any; Andrew's ass is right in his face now, and he reaches out to slide his hands up Andrew's thighs.

"Is this okay?" he asks quietly.

He can't see Andrew's face, he can feel the soft kiss Andrew drops on the inside of his thigh.

"Yes," he says, and then— "I will tell you if it is not."

Kevin finds he trusts Andrew's words just as much as his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is now [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13510413/chapters/32060844)! ❤️


	8. KANDREW — ass eating, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @anon. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** kandrew — jocks + ass eating

Andrew's skin is warm beneath his hands, so warm, and Kevin touches him lightly at first: gentle, reverent glances of his fingers to the insides of his thighs, the crease below his ass, and along his lower back before Andrew bites at Kevin's thigh in retaliation.

"Get _on_ with it," he says, so Kevin hooks his fingers into the ridiculously complicated arrangement of straps covering his ass, letting it snap against his skin.

"Make me."

Andrew obliges by drawing the head of Kevin's cock into his mouth.

It's an effective technique; Kevin growls low in his throat and presses his mouth to Andrew's skin, because he can't help himself from trying to respond in kind, and Andrew knows that— knows _him_. That thought lights a fire inside him separate from the desire, warmer and _deeper_ , but he's too preoccupied to think about it now, distracted by Andrew's tongue dragging along the underside of his cock and the tightness of his lips around the head.

He wants and he _wants_ , and Andrew is giving him all of it, so Kevin's tongue drags a path up the inside of his thigh to where his balls are still covered by the fabric of the jock. Andrew's breath comes in a warm huff against Kevin's spit-slicked skin, clearly on the verge of saying _Get on with it_ again, so Kevin does: his teeth graze over the material, drawing a hoarse sound out of Andrew, and then he's pulling the fabric away so he can get at bare skin with his mouth.

Andrew's quiet in bed, as quiet as anyone Kevin has ever been with, but they know each other's bodies well enough by now that Kevin can read him— The hitch in his breath when Kevin licks behind his balls, the way his fingers dig into Kevin's thighs when he laps at Andrew's hole, the tiny moan that rolls across Kevin's cock when he works his hands under the straps to spread him wider all tell him Andrew wants this.

Wants _him_.

It gets him so high.

Kevin has no idea how many times Andrew has sucked him off, but it's been often enough that he's familiar with his skill. This time, however, he's distracted: maybe less focused on getting Kevin off because he's too busy pushing back on Kevin's tongue and trying to ride his face. It's both flattering and a relief, because if Andrew was doing what he usually does —if he'd had Kevin's cock buried at the back of his throat and fingers massaging over his balls— Kevin probably wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else. The soft sweeps of Andrew's tongue across the head are just teasing enough to let him think about what he's doing, at least until it occurs to him that _Andrew is teasing_ , and that undoes Kevin's composure all at once.

He shivers, moaning against Andrew's skin, and uses his thumbs to massage along the strip of skin between his balls and his hole over and over.

"Can you come like this?"

Andrew gives a considering hum, which —considering that his lips are wrapped around Kevin's cock when he does it— makes Kevin's toes curl, then pulls off to answer.

"Nearly," he breathes, so Kevin pulls the fabric out of the way to free his cock, wrapping his fingers tight just underneath the crown.

"Is—"

" _Yes_ ," Andrew growls, and Kevin feels desire pulse through him with every stroke of his hand, doubled when Andrew returns his mouth to Kevin's cock and sucks him in, tongue playing over the slit again and again.

It's hard, sometimes, not to beg when he's like this— when he's on the edge, and desperate, when he's wound up so tightly that he just wants to _come_ , but instead he digs his fingers into the meat of Andrew's ass and laps at his hole with his tongue. Andrew's starting to fall apart from it, hips rolling between his hand and his mouth in frantic little motions, fucking himself on Kevin's tongue. Kevin groans at that, and Andrew clenches around him, leaking across his fingers, so Kevin does it again and again until Andrew pulls off his cock to press his face into Kevin's thigh and gasp his name.

He's coming a moment later, long stripes across Kevin's chest and stomach, and Kevin teases his cock all the way through it, rubbing little circles across the head that mirror what he's doing with his tongue until Andrew gives a frustrated sound and wriggles away, settling on his knees at Kevin's side to look him over.

He's a wreck— they both are, but only Kevin's still hard, so Andrew skims his fingers through the mess on Kevin's stomach before reaching down to take hold of him again.

This time there is no teasing; Andrew's still breathless, but without the distraction of his own pleasure, he knows exactly what to do to bring Kevin to the brink in what feels like seconds, Kevin winding his fingers into the straps at Andrew's hip and rocking into his mouth as he chases the high.

Andrew swallows, like he always does, and Kevin has to muffle his sounds in the crook of his own arm as he shivers through it. It occurs to him that he'd rather have Andrew's ass in his face again for next time, though when he says as much, Andrew only gives him a flat look and pulls off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You are filthy," he says, but Kevin only grins and sits up for a kiss, revelling in the fact that Andrew _lets_ him.

"You can help me clean up if you want."

"I mean mentally," Andrew says, and Kevin hums.

"If you had a problem with my mental filthiness, I don't think you'd have worn those for me."

"I have a problem with all of you," Andrew says, but Kevin only snorts.

(He really needs an antonym for _problem_ , for moments just like this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt season is still in full swing over at my [Tumblr](http://onlycareaboutexy.tumblr.com) for all your Kandrew, Kevineil, and Kandreil needs! ❤️


	9. KANDREW — court sex, pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @charlie-burton. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** andrew getting annoyed at kevin at an evening practice and fucking him on the court.

Three games out from the Championship final and Kevin's nerves are frayed to the edges. They've had the worst luck this season, the latest being an injury for Neil that has him benched for at least one more match. Kevin is furious, both with Neil (for the risky tackle that got him hurt in the first place), and at the situation generally.

They need Neil to guarantee a win. It's Kevin's last year before the Pros _and_ Neil's first year as Captain, so everything is on the line. If they don't perform well this season, it will affect both of their chances for being picked up by good teams in the future, and neither of them can afford—

The ball clips him on the edge of the helmet, making him jump and turn to glare at the goal where Andrew has lowered his racquet after his shot, folding both arms across the top of it.

"Your brooding bores me," he says, though he doesn't look very bored; more than anything he looks disdainful and angry as he continues. "And it will not help you win next week, either."

"Won't help _us_ win," Kevin corrects automatically, then winces as he sees the brief flash of Andrew's smile behind the grating of his helmet.

Well. He walked into that one.

"How about your focus on your own game?" he snaps, irritated to have been caught out twice over— he should have been expecting Andrew to send the ball back in his direction, and he should never have waltzed into that stupid verbal trap. "Without Neil, we're going to have to rely a lot more on the defence; we both know Jack can't cut it up front when the pressure is on. Worry less about giving me brain damage and more about keeping balls out of the goal."

"Fortunately for me, those things dovetail nicely," Andrew says, not budging an inch, and though his words are light-hearted, his tone is all ice. "I cannot bounce balls off your helmet if they get past me, Kevin."

"Listen—" Kevin starts, but Andrew drops the racquet and advances towards him, planting one hand flat on his chest and shoving Kevin back until his shoulder-blades hit the plexiglass behind him.

"No," he says. " _You_ listen. You have been intolerable all week, and it will not help you, or the team, to continue like this. All it will do is make them so angry with you that losing to spite you starts to become an appealing prospect. It will _not help_ , Kevin, do you understand?"

He reaches up to tug Kevin's helmet off, dangling it loosely by the strap from his fingers as he catches Kevin's chin in his other hand, keeping him boxed in with body.

"You know I take a lack of a response as a no," Andrew prompts, and Kevin sighs, letting his head fall forward until his forehead rests against the top of Andrew's helmet.

"I understand," he says at last, and then Andrew's fingers snag in his hair and tug his head back so Andrew can remove his own helmet, and he drops them both to the floor. "But—"

"No buts," Andrew says. "If you are aware it won't help, you need to stop."

There's a whole world of hypocrisy there, but Kevin has too much sense to mention it. Instead all he says is—

"I don't know how."

Andrew looks him over for a long time, hazel eyes narrowed, his lush mouth pursed.

"You really are a disaster," he says, and then pulls Kevin down for a kiss.

It's harsh and overwhelming, like everything else Andrew does— and like everything else Andrew does, it's exactly what Kevin needs right now. He forgets about everything apart from Andrew's mouth and his hands and the warm weight of his body pressing Kevin's into the wall.

Kevin lifts his hand to cup Andrew's face; Andrew makes an agreeable noise and then sucks on his tongue in a way that makes Kevin shiver. When he draws away, Kevin is half a wreck, and Andrew is breathless himself, his cheeks pinked in a way that has nothing to do with court exertion.

"You need to relax," he says, and then slides one hand down the front of Kevin's chest, stopping at his waist. "I could fuck you," he says, fingers just skimming against Kevin's body, and there's something about that which sends lust racing through him.

" _Here_?" Kevin says, the words coming out a lot more squeaky (and a lot less sexy) than he'd intended.

"Here," Andrew confirms, and suddenly Kevin's head is buzzing with it— it wouldn't be the first time they'd fooled around on the court after hours, and it wouldn't be the first time Andrew fucked him, either, but it would very definitely be the first time Andrew fucked him on the damn _court_.

"God, yes," he breathes, already drunk on the images running though his mind, on the memory of how good it feels when Andrew pushes inside him, on the thought of Andrew's voice growing rougher when he's on the edge, on the way it will ache pleasantly all the way through class tomorrow... And then a thought occurs to him.

"But Andrew, I don't exactly have—"

"I told you: no _buts_ ," Andrew says, and there is a mischievous lilt to his expression when he says it that makes Kevin's heart do backflips. "Anyway: I do."

"You planned this," Kevin says, sounding slightly accusatory.

"As I pointed out," Andrew says, lifting one brow, "You have been intolerable all week, Kevin."

"This is quite a solution," Kevin says, and Andrew draws him down for another kiss, his other hand finally pressing harder against Kevin's body, but the cup is in the way and Kevin growls in frustration. " _Andrew_ ," he hisses, and Andrew's answering smile is slow and wicked.

"If you have an alternative solution, I might hear it."

Kevin doesn't; all he has is Andrew.

But then, that's all he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write the actual sex, but there's no way I could cover that and the setup within the thousand words, so look out for part two coming soon! ❤️


	10. KANDREW — court sex, pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @charlie-burton. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** andrew getting annoyed at kevin at an evening practice and fucking him on the court.

"I don't need an alternative solution," Kevin breathes, then pauses to tug Andrew's bottom lip between his teeth. "I just need you."

"Shut up," Andrew growls, though the way his pupils blow when Kevin says it belies the harshness of his tone. He can pretend all he wants, but they've been doing this too long for Kevin to miss how affected he is by it— by _Kevin_ , and by how much he wants Andrew.

"Tell me what to do," he says, because he knows what ups the ante: the slow and small ways Kevin is prepared to turn over control to Andrew, not because he has to or because he's used to it or because he's scared, but because he trusts, and he wants to, and he knows Andrew won't use it against him.

"On your knees," Andrew says, with so little pause to consider that Kevin wonders exactly how many times he's played this out in his head. He might ask, later, when there's less chance of putting Andrew off, but right now Kevin just wants to see how it plays out for real. He drops next to their abandoned helmets, looking up to watch Andrew carefully as his hands settle on Andrew's hips.

All he sees is desire and want and pleasure, written large on his features.

"What now?"

"Suck me."

The words slip along Kevin's spine like liquid heat, pooling in his gut and making his cock throb.

" _God_ , Andrew," he says, then tugs the constricting cup out of his own underwear, because he really can't _take_ it anymore. Amusement flickers across Andrew's face, but it's joined by something else, something that's pleased and warmed by the effect he has on Kevin.

It lights Kevin up.

A second later, he's pulling Andrew's clothes down so he can get at his cock, and then Andrew's hands are in his hair. It's too short right now for him to really pull, but he still uses it to guide Kevin's mouth where he wants it before he wraps one hand around the base of his own cock and feeds Kevin his length.

Andrew's careful, always careful... But he's not _gentle_ ; he only waits for Kevin to adjust, then pushes all the way into his throat.

Kevin groans around him.

Andrew strips off his gloves while he slowly rolls his hips back and forth, watching Kevin with fever-bright eyes as he gets used to it, until his hands come up to rest at Andrew's hips again, thumbing the line of muscle there.

He lets Kevin set the pace after that, so Kevin is slow about it, teasing, watching Andrew's face for the flickers of pleasure that cross it, for the moment when he bites down on his lip to choke back a sound as the point of Kevin's tongue works into his slit, then Andrew uses whatever grip he can get on Kevin's hair to tug him back.

"You seem sufficiently distracted now," he says, and his tone is cool as ever, but there's something raw about his voice that makes Kevin shiver. "Should I stop?"

"If you want to," Kevin says, and then drags his tongue along the strip of skin where his thigh meets his body. "As I said: I just want you."

Andrew's face is a picture: frustration and arousal all at once, then he plants his hands on Kevin's shoulders and pushes him down onto his back on the court floor.

"You said _need_ ," Andrew corrects. "And I said you should shut up."

But then he's on his knees over Kevin and bending to kiss him so deeply and so thoroughly that shutting up is a necessity, so it doesn't matter anyway. Kevin has one hand in Andrew's hair while the other skims over his chest, and both of them are breathless when Andrew pulls back and shifts off him.

"Knees again," he says, and Kevin hastens to comply.

Andrew's mouth at the small of his back is a surprise that makes his toes curl, and then he's easing Kevin's shorts down to bite at the curve of his ass, and Kevin has to fall onto his hands, too, because he's not sure knees alone will hold him up anymore.

Something else he might have to ask, later: where exactly Andrew had kept the lube that he can feel slicking his fingers as he explores Kevin's hole, but this time his reluctance to ask is less related to pissing Andrew off and more about the fact that he doesn't really _care_ , all he cares about is—

"You're teasing," he gasps.

"Yes," Andrew agrees, and then pushes two fingers into him slowly. Kevin growls at that, head dropping low, and it occurs to him, not for the first time, that they can be a lot louder here than they could in their dorm room.

"Just _fuck_ me, Andrew."

"Where is all this patience you keep expecting me to have when it is your turn?" Andrew says, and then twists his fingers in a way that leaves Kevin scrabbling for purchase across the polished floor. Distantly, he's aware they're going to make a mess and he's probably going to have to be the one to clean it up... But he doesn't care about _that_ right now, either.

"It evaporated right around the time you crammed your cock down my throat," Kevin says sharply, then pushes back against Andrew's fingers. "We can do _patience_ another day, right now I just want—"

Andrew twists his fingers again and Kevin goes all the way down to his forearms, resting his head somewhere against his wrists.

"What do you want, Kevin?"

Andrew's voice is a low, smoky promise, and Kevin's whole body hums at the tone of it.

" _You_ ," he repeats, and this time Andrew doesn't complain or correct him. "Your cock, as deep in me as you can get it, and your mouth on my skin while you fuck me."

" _Yes_ ," Andrew breathes, and this time he doesn't keep Kevin waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming tomorrow, I hope. 
> 
> RL is a little hectic right now, so I apologise for the delay!


	11. KANDREW — court sex, pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **For:** @charlie-burton. ❤️  
>  **Prompt:** andrew getting annoyed at kevin at an evening practice and fucking him on the court.

Kevin has his forehead pillowed on his arms out in front of him, and when Andrew drags the slick head of his cock across Kevin's entrance a few times, he has to dig his fingers into his own arms.

" _Andrew_ —" he growls, but then Andrew's pushing his shirt all the way up so he can bite at Kevin's shoulder.

"You said you wanted my cock."

The tautness of his voice goes straight to the pit of Kevin's stomach.

"I said I wanted it _in me_ ," Kevin grinds out, the last word almost whimpered as the ridge of his cockhead catches Kevin's rim, leaving him shaking.

"My _mistake_ ," Andrew says lightly, then one hand disappears from Kevin's skin; a second later he feels the blunt head of Andrew's cock spreading him wide as he pushes in.

" _God_ , Andrew—"

Andrew doesn't reply until his hips are snug against Kevin's ass, then he leans over Kevin and noses underneath his ear.

"Better?"

A soft huff of laughter bubbles out of Kevin's chest and he tightens around Andrew's cock, making them both shiver.

" _Yes_ ," Kevin says, then pushes back against him. "You're a prick, but _yes_."

"You like my prick," Andrew says, and the fact that he feels confident enough to say it leaves Kevin breathless.

"I like all of you," he says, and then wriggles his hips. "I particularly like when you—"

He doesn't even get to the words _fuck me_ ; Andrew beats him to it, pulling out just enough that when he rolls back in, his cock grazes Kevin's prostate and renders him speechless.

"When I...?" Andrew prompts, full of the smugness and the wrecked amusement Kevin adores.

It's hard-won for both of them, and it means _everything_ to him.

"Why do I feel like— Like you'll do the opposite of whatever I say?" he manages, shoving his hips back against Andrew, pleased by the quiet groan is drags out of him.

"Because you are learning," Andrew says, and bites down on the bare skin between Kevin's shoulders.

Kevin wants to say something witty in response, but then Andrew digs his hands into Kevin's hips to hold him in place so he can fuck him harder, and anything resembling rational thought becomes an impossibility for a little while.

Andrew's name is about the only thing he can speak coherently, and it slips out of him at regular intervals, each breathless word sounding more desperate than the last as he begs without saying _please_ — by this point he has more experience with Andrew than without him, and can ask for what he wants without any words at all, begging with the cant of his hips, the tilt of his neck, and the clench of his muscles.

Kevin ends up with bite-marks on his neck and shoulders that he won't be able to explain tomorrow, but that's tomorrow's concern; right now, all he has the mental space to consider is how good Andrew feels. It's perfect, and Kevin knows he's not alone in the way he's slowly coming undone: Andrew's breathing is starting to turn rough against Kevin's ear, and the way he growls when Kevin rolls smoothly backwards into each thrust tells Kevin that he's starting to lose the ability to pay attention to other concerns, too.

"Andrew," he says, turning his head enough that Andrew's mouth is close enough for him to bite at. "God, _Andrew_ , I'm so fucking close, I need to come."

"Nobody is stopping you," Andrew grinds out, though the way his hips twist up against Kevin's suggests that he has more of a vested interest in the outcome than he lets on.

"Do that again," Kevin says, and maybe Andrew's learning too, because this time he doesn't do the opposite, he just gives Kevin exactly what he needs: short sharp thrusts which are perfectly aimed to take him to pieces.

Kevin's already gasping Andrew's name before he feels fingers close around his cock —callused thumb working against the underside in just the perfect way to push him over the edge— then he's coming with a needy little gasp that draws a shiver out of Andrew.

"Andrew—" he moans, but he doesn't get saying any more because Andrew is kissing him. Kevin's not sure if it's to shut Kevin up or keep himself quiet as he fucks Kevin all the way through his orgasm and into Andrew's own, adding fingerprint bruises to the collection dotted across Kevin's skin, but it doesn't matter why.

He'll take every kiss he can get.

Kevin slumps to the court floor afterwards, Andrew breathing against the nape of his neck before he disentangles himself.

"You have made a mess," he points out, and Kevin sighs.

"You've made me a mess."

"You were a mess long before I met you," Andrew says, but there's more fondness than ire in his tone.

"And what were you before I met you?" Kevin asks, finally struggling back to his knees, wincing at the ache in his thighs and his back.

Andrew says nothing for a long time, then peels off his uniform shirt and hits Kevin in the face with it.

"Waiting," he says, then rearranges his clothes and gets to his feet. "And I do not plan on doing any more of it, so get cleaned up and ready quickly, or I will drive home without you."

"Yeah," Kevin signs, starting to wipe himself and then the floor down with Andrew's shirt. "For the record: I do feel more relaxed now."

Andrew looks him over, then the corner of his mouth turns upwards.

"And here I thought you might require a second treatment," he says, before starting for the door.

It takes Kevin a second to catch on to what he means, and then he's scrambling to his feet and hurrying after him.

"We could find out tomorrow if I could be _more_ relaxed?"

They do.

And he can.

...And when they win the following Friday, they find out Andrew can be _more relaxed_ , too.


	12. KANDREIL — neil sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: @egglorru. ❤️  
> Prompt: kandreil with neil sandwiched by his boyfriends + bonus praise kink.

"Neil," Andrew says, and his voice is so thick with lust that it sends chills down Kevin's spine— Neil's, too, from the way Kevin can feel the shudder that works through him. "Yes or no, Neil?"

"Yes, _yes_ , fuck—"

He sounds no less high (but considerably less poised) than Andrew does, and Kevin nuzzles underneath his ear to settle him.

"You're doing so good, baby," he says, though by this point he's not sure if this is still his fantasy or if it's Neil's— or even Andrew's, but it doesn't matter: Neil drinks up the praise anyway, and Kevin can see his cock twitch right before it disappears between Andrew's lips.

It occurs to him that he'll be seeing that every time he closes his eyes for a few weeks, and then decides he's all right with that prospect.

It had been his idea _first_ , though: Neil had been sitting in his lap, dragging his firm ass across Kevin's cock through their shorts. Kevin had mouthed the words _I want to fuck you while Andrew sucks you off_ against Neil's throat, and Neil had run with the idea.

He'd run all the way to Andrew, in fact, who had been downstairs on the back porch smoking a cigarette, who had pushed Neil back inside almost as soon as the words had come out of his mouth, who had dragged Neil back upstairs, and who had snagged his fingers into Kevin's shirt once they reached him on the landing, and drew him with them.

The memory is enough to give him the strong urge to touch Andrew, but Neil's already doing it for him —gentle thumbs stroking along the line of Andrew's jaw— and Kevin thinks maybe that's enough for the moment, though Andrew does look completely content with Neil's hands on his skin and his cock halfway down Andrew's throat.

He looks like he's having the goddamn time of his life, in fact, and when his gaze meets Kevin's over Neil's shoulder, there is something so warm and dark and expansive in it that Kevin's stomach clenches and he rocks his hips against Neil's ass. Neil makes a sound that sends sparks shooting through him, and Kevin lets his hands trail up along the length of Neil's ribs, nails just skating over his nipples.

"How does it feel?"

Neil finally tears his gaze from Andrew's face to drop his head back to Kevin's shoulder and blink up at him.

"You _know_."

Kevin very definitely knows, but that's not the point.

"I know," he agrees, then nips at Neil's ear. "But I want to hear you say it. I love your voice when you're like this."

That brings the flush back to Neil's cheeks, and his eyes flutter closed briefly.

"It feels so good. It's always so good, Andrew," he breathes, and when he opens his eyes again, he looks down, love and desperation written so clearly across his features that Kevin knows it must be hard for Andrew to look at.

He doesn't look for long; his gaze locks with Neil's and holds for a moment, then he swallows Neil down again to block the view. Neil gasps, and Kevin takes the opportunity to distract him with a kiss that probably tells more of his own love and desperation than he'd care to admit. Neil sinks into it, making quiet little sounds against Kevin's mouth as his hands wander across his body, finally slipping between them to tease at Neil's entrance, already slick and stretched both from Andrew's fingers and Kevin's own.

"Tell me when you want it," he says, and Neil gives a full-body shudder.

"I always want it," he says, and Andrew makes a muffled sound around Neil's cock that could be amusement, disbelief, or the sort of low-level frustration Neil and his certainties seems to engender in them both. It's harder for Andrew and Kevin to say _always_ —harder even to hear it sometimes— but Andrew has long stopped denying what lies between them, and by this point Kevin can whisper _I always want you, too_ , against Neil's ear, and Neil seems pretty content with his lot in life these days, so he figures they must be doing okay.

Neil's reaction to those words is definitely positive: his teeth sink into his lip, and he reaches behind himself to wrap his fingers around Kevin's cock, making him groan.

"So _now_ , Kevin," he says, dragging the head of Kevin's cock along the cleft of his ass. "Fuck me. Fuck me, _god_ — I want to feel both of you right now."

Kevin had meant it when he said he loved Neil's voice this way— his words are coherent enough, but his voice is a low wreck that's more than plea enough for Kevin. Apparently for Andrew, too; his pupils are blown out all the way when he looks up again, and he looks exactly like Kevin feels.

The next thing Kevin feels is Neil: hot and tight around him as he pushes his cock in slowly, face buried in the curve of his neck and his arms tight around Neil's waist to anchor him and keep him from bucking up into Andrew's mouth.

Neil's gone as soon as he gets Kevin's cock inside him: a breathless, sticky mess with all his coherency evaporated away. Andrew catches Kevin's eye again, that same look on his face: it's _satisfied_ , and Kevin's nearly as undone by that as he is by Neil's wordless cries and the heat of his body around him.

He brushes his fingers through Andrew's hair, and though his eyes narrow, he tips his head into Kevin's hand as they continue to work Neil into madness. Kevin's been between them like this enough to know how absolutely overwhelming it is, so he understands exactly why Neil comes not long after, digging his nails into Kevin's thighs as he spills into Andrew's mouth with both their names on his lips.

"Perfect," he whispers, and Neil glows between them.


End file.
